The Blind Warrior Of Fate
by Mr.Salvos
Summary: He was the Blind son of Artemis Abused until he broke and was taken into Chaos's protection to enforce Fate and change history
1. Chapter 1

Wassup Blind Badass OC hunter/camp shame so was sup he not much of an AU here so let's get on

So, I'm Eskander practically the worst type of Mistake ever. My mom world's biggest man hater ever got raped in the 1400s had me a boy. You may think, "oh well, it can't be that bad runaway" or "She can still train you to be a bad-ass and treat males good,".

No, I don't live in that Universe. I'm fucking blind and my mom's a man-hating asshole the only reason why I lived as long as I did was so that I'm a toy/slave for the hunt. I spent the first 8 years of my life being beaten, abused (every type), and ordered around. Needless to say, my life sucked, and I was hidden from every god due to Artemis pride.

Oh look I'm this pitch-perfect maiden oh your a boy BOOM male jackalope with his dick on my wall, look here dad these are how man castrations I made today LOOK AT ALL THOSE CUT OFF DICKS ON MY WALL BECAUSE THEY LOOKED AT ME WRONG. Needless to say, that day was going normal (I was eight at the time.). Right as I stepped out my tent I sensed give girls making a semi-circle around me.

A chick with a particular smell stole my walking stick "Hey give it back!" I yelled at Phoebe "what are you going to do about it," she said as she pushed me. I got up I could feel her looking at me I put my hands up to fight back but she was to fast and I'm blind. She punched my gut then uppercut me breaking my nose.

"Pathetic" Phoebe threw the stick at me and walked off laughing with everyone else. I just stood up and walked to the storage locker to get cooking supplies as the girls chat about ways to torture/kill me or yell insults at me.

I picked up the meat they shot and pocketed some extra scraps for me. Phoebe walked up to me and shoved me I made sure not to drop the crate or else I'd be beaten half to death my Artemis herself for being reckless.

I heard 5 hunters circle up around me in the camp wasn't having it today, I said one word "move" Phoebe daughter Aries one of the most dangerous in the group special-forces for demigods, and I was facing up to her, "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER BOY!" said an angry voice I recognized as Zoe

"move, I know I'm blind but I didn't think you guys were deaf?" I could hear everyone's heartbeat around me speed up in anger and I could smell their breaths too. Fuck me why couldn't I just take the beating smells like a stink bomb gone off in hear. "YOU WILL RESPECT US BOY!" Zoe was so furious, I swear to god I could her ears whistling.

"Sorry, madam do you want me to make your tent noise proof to? You are starting to get really loud in there?" and with that, I walk past her to the kitchen to drop off the meat before she could respond. It's easy to know the way when it's being beaten into you.

Later that day I was walking to the lake to wash the clothes when a being flashed in front of me. I would've guessed Artemis, but she didn't hold this much power. I instantly felt the urge to kneel but didn't I'm tired of this kneeling shit, I don't care if it kills me.

"What?" I asked not caring of how rude I sound, "I always like you, I'm here asking if you want a new home and a job?" The woman (voice) said.

"If you answer my questions first and I'll consider it."

"Hit me."

"Who the fuck are you, how do you know me, and what's the job?"

"Well I'm Chaos creator of the universe, so I know everything, and you'll be an Enforcer Of Fate so you'll kill this person, save this one whatever they want. You'll work in the shadows and change and cause events. You interested?"

"I'll think about it. How do I contact you?"

"Pray I hope you pick the right decision." With that, she left I washed the clothes and went back only to be beaten. Why you might ask why would you want to come back here. Simple I don't want to be another puppet. They might be worse than emotional and physical abuse. I went back to bed when Artemis dismissed me.

RAPE AHEAD.

I was about to fall asleep when I felt I for limbs be pinned and my legs spread apart and my mouth was muzzled. I tried to shake them off but couldn't, no matter the beating or torture I never felt more fear than now the feeling of helplessness was unbearable.

I then felt my pants get pulled down leaving me naked and helpless. Then felt a wet mushy feeling on my penis I groaned the cloth in my mouth. Then She bit hard and I screamed "SHUT UP," said a hunter then SMACK she hit me in my face surely leaving a welt. She started sucking again then bit she repeated it three times after then I heard them cheering as

I heard another hunter walking in with she knelt down next to me and I heard the crack of a whip fuck then it hit me FUCK. That's defiantly leaving scars they traded of sucking me than almost bite my dick off, whipping me, burning me with knives and cut into me with them; for what felt like an hour, Until they flipped me over on my stomach one pulled the cloth up. So I was on my back they continued with my back.

Instead of biting my dick they shoved shit up my ass knives, food, finger, fists, anything on hand. But they fed me enough ambrosia and nectar, so I wouldn't die.

END, SAFE NOW.

They left when they got bored one said I recognized as Artemis "can't wait until tomorrow." I have left on my floor as bed crying Chaos I prayed take me away from this place.

So my Idea I know I reposted it but I messed up with the timeline and other stuff. PLus hopefull the Grammars better I put it through some programs cause I suck ass with grammar please review and Pease


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I was transported to a place I was on a comfy thing better than the hunters' cot I once snuck into only later to be beaten by her worth it. "Sleep son," a calming voice said hopefully too and I slept into a dreamless night. When I woke up I was sore then the memories were restored of last night. Just flashes of pain he feelings of helplessness, struggling against an unstoppable force. My chest got heavy and my throat tightens up I felt my heart to start beating it felt like it was gonna heart burst.

"Hey hey hey, It's okay," said a woman next to me her voice was calming. |just breathe, can you do that?" She asked I just nodded. "DO it with me, in," I took a deep breath in" out," and I took one out. We repeated that for a couple of minutes until I heard a figure walk up to me next, her aura dangerous yet calming meanwhile the other girl let herself out.

"How are you doing there young man?" asked Chaos I could picture her as a mother," "good, miss Chaos," I said "none of that miss, Lady stuff in private just Chaos for you" She replied, "When do we start?" I asked I could hear her breath get heavier. What happened? "You alright?" "Yeah, you just surprised me," "So when do I start?" I asked again "In a week you're gonna get set in this week. After that, you train." Okay, I can work with that.

100 years later I was completely trained yet still learning. I was still blind I asked to be able to see but it was unfixable. I was hanging out in my room with Adamaris (she likes to be called Alex ) She's a Child/Champion of Chaos Each primordial has a Hero to Adopt and become a champion off mostly dead or forgotten Heroes. Currently, I was wearing a hoodie and jeans she had whatever she could be wearing lingerie and I wouldn't know. We are acting like the closest thing we can get to teenagers. We were smoking pot while Alex was petting me I was a house cat, you know normal teenager shit. I turned back into a human.

"Alex," I said we both stoned

"Yes?"

"Did you ever think balls are tits for the dick?"

She snickered a little "that's true bro too true" We went back into a comfortable silence until she spoke up "It still amazes me yet being blind your one of the best fighters here if not the best you can defeat a group of the best soldiers in the army without breaking a sweat," I could feel her gaze on me

"The best fighters have something to fight for, plus I don't rely on my sight since I'm blind so I basically have a 360 sensor on my body," I said. "Hm, never thought of it that way. What are you fighting for?"

"Freedom a chance to live for what you want to live for, not being a puppet for everyone else's purpose,"

"We still are, we just ain't treated like fucking slaves, and that's coming from a fucking slave,"

"Yeah and same" there was another moment of silence passing until she got up and left we said bye

I was a surfer build, with a Tribal Tattoo down my right arm that contains my armor It including a cloak and hood with a breastplate and shin guards and bracers also wore a black mask on my mouth with a skull on it. For my weapons, I have dual wield scimitars. I'm just able to shapeshift into any animal and changing my age along with stronger, faster, and better reflexes than normal gods.

I'm in control of my fate and those around me which is the best one of all due to the blessings. After 250 years of working, I have been all over the world, Asia, Brazil, India, Europe, etc.

When I don't have duties to attend to I look for Demi-gods and help them out and I made a name of my self. Right now I'm trying to spark the revolutionary war in order for that to happen I need a massacre. It would make the relationship between the colonies and Britain shake causing war the colonies will win boom Americas Born. I was in my 18-year-old form I wore the loyalist attire brown slacks, buck shoe, white long-sleeved cotton shirt with a vest my black hair in a bun. I also wore contacts so no one would wonder why a blind man was walking in Boston like a normal person.

I went into this dudes house Ebenezer Richardson grabbed his musket and pointed it out the window. He was supposed to do this earlier to other mobs but was a pussy, so I'm doing it for him simple I was supposed to shoot a "kid" he was actually a monster that was gonna fuck up our plans his name was Christopher Seider posing as an eleven-year-old I didn't know what kind of monster he was but he wanted blood and was gonna get in our way so I gotta kill him.

I loaded the musket and took aim for the heart, is the only thing I could distinguish from him monster hearts beat faster than humans pulled the trigger hearing it hit his mark after it was over. Ebenezer walked in being the only one living in the house weighing 150 pounds the footsteps were his I looked up and snapped so he thinks he shot him trying to scare them away from the shop owner "what happened?" he asked "you tried scaring the Patriots away from the shop owner but you missed and shot Christopher an eleven-year-old you didn't see me" He just shook his head agreeing and I left. I also took part in the industrial revolution in London meeting Jacob and Evie Frye I was always friends with the Brotherhood but never joined up I helped out when I could. I can't, I have my missions.

482 years later I got a mission from my patrons (fates) to protect Nico and Bianca Di'Angelo at the Lotus Casino the Morai put it at my number one thing to do on my to-do list they played too much of a big role in the prophecy. It was their last day here next thing they're doing is going to some military academy on the other side of America.

Me and Bianca became close friends and I was Nico's older brother he never had. Despite the disability, I slip out for a week or two to kill someone but for the fates, it felt like a day or couple hours. It was their last day here and I snuck off with Bianca while Nico was asleep.

We went to the roof and just laid there I listened to her heartbeat it was music to my ears I felt her stare at me. "What?" "I was just thinking." "Were you thinking how much you gonna miss my rugged handsomeness?" I teased.

I heard her chuckle "sadly, yes." "Bianca," I said "Yes?"

"I love you and I'm gonna see you soon," I could feel her look at me "How do you know?" She asked "I just know you gotta trust me. Do you trust me?," I looked at her despite not being able to see her, kissed her. I felt her breath hitch "Do you?"

"Yes,"

"I just wish you'd trust me more, Goodnight Eskander," and she left, I went to bed in my hotel room, I honestly did wish I could've told her everything, I just couldn't it just it wasn't the time for it I laid in bed and fell asleep when I "woke up" again I heard yelling and ringing around me I smelled oil to I was in a junkyard and sensed 5 people a satyr to it needed a bath playing horrible music and two other people one was a girl with a spear and a boy facing him head-on, brave stupid and reckless but brave?

Well, there were also two bow and arrows with a specific smell of the forests and hunters that smelled similar. Zoe and, Bianca? No no why would that happen, why? "Bianca!" I heard the spear girl yell.

"What are planning on doing!" I heard her yell again then I heard the giant robot stomp "NOOOOO!" I heard everyone. It suddenly hit me what happened Bianca sacrificed her life to kill the robot. It continued to twitch and eventually fall. I continue to get in the fetal position and screaming. when I really woke up I was in cold sweat clutching to my sheets. Get hold of yourself it's just a dream you can control it YOU CAN SAVE HER.

"Getting close to her aren't yeah Eskander?" the Morai responded teasingly

"Yes," I replied

"Be careful with how you handle them, we are trying to win the war and the part Nico plays is a big one, Whether you save her or not everyone needs to think she died just like how it is with you"

"Great so she'll be forgotten like the rest of them,"

"No, she'll be remembered by her family causing Hades to put on his son, causing a chain of events for Olympians to win,"

"Yes ma'am"

"Now Percy is attracting a group of Cyclopes at his school that he isn't prepared to deal with" The morai ordered I whined and jumped off the roof turning into a hawk and flew to New York

After a couple of miles, I saw what they meant I saw 3 camping out in the central park. I wonder what the mortals see, I turned back into a human, put on my Armor and sat in a tree.

I threw a smoke bomb in the fire and jumped and stab one in the head before he had time to turn into dust I jumped off him onto another one slicing his neck one more to go. "Come on are you too big of a pussy to fight a puny demi-god" I taunted. Needless to say, it worked like a charm, he charged me I just smirked under my hood and charged him.

He swung his club at me but I jumped over it and kicked him in the face did a backflip and kidded back ten feet like a fucking anime and charged at him again. He was obviously pissed off and ran at me with a war cry. I jumped up and stabbed him in the eye and he turned to dust and I walked away like a badass.

**Here's the second chapter hope you like it, please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Universe 2 No more invulnerable skin but no fall damage I'll change it in that chapter to no set update schedule because I have a life (video games) and I also got some very nice reviews that I'll be responding to at the bottom. Enjoy or not and please review**

Right now I was injecting Daniel Municipal with rhinoviruses in his and have to call his intern to cover for him. He would give the corrupt politician working for Kronos the wrong medication killing him from a drug overdose. He'll be dead by tomorrow and after that, I have a break for a month that would be relaxing. After a week I was in my room in the fates palace in Chaotic land (ruled by lady Chaos) It was nice. A speaker closet and armory my walls are apparently, black I heard and I have dressers on the sides of my king bed in with my special books on a desk in my room with a training dummy with a jungle gym on the roof in the back yard I went inside and just laid in my bed falling asleep I had the same nightmare as last time. The same smell the same noises and the same thing she died crushed under the rusted robot with the same feeling of powerlessness on me like when I was in my old life.

Alex POV

I was walking towards Eskander's room It's been 70 years since I've seen him, so needless to say I was pretty pissed. I was walking down the hall when I heard screaming in his room, I rushed in knowing he was happening a nightmare. I rushed inside his door and saw him in cold sweat. I ran by his side and held his hand he was shaking "C' mon E wake up it's just a dream, wake up," I said quietly he seemed to calm down a little, I lightly squeezed his hand, "breath in, breathe out with me, I know you can do it," he followed my instructions "in... and out, in… and out" He obeyed me and he finally settled down.

"Wanna, talk about your nightmare?" I asked he slowly nodded.

"There were 5 people a satyr 3 demi-gods and a Hesperide,"

"Hunters," I grumbled, he nodded his head

"They were fighting a giant robot thing and it killed the girl I was tasked with protecting," he said, trying not to make his voice crack with tears running down his face

"The girl I was protecting for the past 70 years was killed, she was the one lost in the land without rain," Esk said he started rubbing his hand on the bed until he hit my hand. I felt the blood rush to my face. I quickly regained my composure

"You can't save everyone, there are things out of your control no matter how powerful you are how skilled you are, how many powers you have. There's always a bigger fish and shit gonna happen and there's nothing you can do about it" I reasoned

"Guess you're right, as always,"

"Hell yeah I am, remember that," He sniggered in response

"Now I brought these pills they have us see shit, I want to see how they affect you," I said, we are immortal it'll just get us high we can't overdose just get really fucked up. I let go of his hands and went into my bag and grabbed out a pill bottle filled with Ketamine. I opened it and poured out some pills I gave him three and took some for myself we laid next to each other waiting for the drugs to kick in when it did needless to say it was nice. I felt laid there feeling really relaxed this was nice. I felt like I was more connected to the Universe than before being Chaos's daughter.

I was getting really tired and closed my eyes when I suddenly felt a pulse in my body and I was floating up and it felt like I was flying. I opened my eyes and say that I was floating I looked below me and say my body. Gods I'm ugly, I was wearing high waisted black tights with a block top. My skin is soft tan really tan and I had silky black hair with a muscular build like a gymnast. Eskander, on the other hand, was Handsome he had a Black tattoo that went down his arm, he was super tan, messy dark hair, he also had a six pack, just wanted you to know that. Right now he was just wearing Pajama pants and no shirt so I had a good look of his abs.

I was appreciating this moment when I felt the cold water splash on me. "ADAMARIS, ESKANDER; YOU GUYS ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE," Chaos screamed I heard Esk fall of the bed. I laughed at him and Chaos sighed and snapped her finger, I felt the drugs were off and the reality of the situation set in; I'm so FUCKED.

Eskander POV:

My punishment for the Ketamine was being chewed out by the fates and Chaos. After that Tartarus designed a Hell month which is obstacle courses and fighting endless waves or tartar sauce (depending on how he's feeling) only being allowed to pass out only to be woken up 5 minutes later to yelling to continue, for a fucking month I was given a day to recover before going off to save Bianca, and introduce myself.

-line break because I need like a stoppy thing-

I can't believe I'm fucking late, I was flying over to Westover hall soaring like a fucking eagle I was a couple of feet away when I could hear the battle I decided to land and turn into a human by a bush a manticore facing demigods and a satyr groaning on the ground, daughter of Athena was stalking the manticore and son of Poseidon desperately over a daughter of Zeus preparing against his spikes. I suddenly heard that damned hunting horn guess they have the manticore guess I'll take care of that damned helicopter I started to run at it as fast as possible it then started to fire shots let's give them a show I thought.

I turned into a black panther and jumped when I was at the cliff they didn't notice me until I broke through the side window ripping the gunner's neck out and scrambling over to the pilot now screaming clawing at his neck killing him instantly and jumping out of the helicopter going down. I landed on the ground with everyone staring at me including the manticore and hunters and I heard the daughter of Athena sneak over to the manticore, smart child I decided to prowl down and growl at everyone winking in her direction. I sensed her agreeing with me and she jumped on the manticores stabbing it's back and the beast howled, I heard bow strings drawback shit. I jumped in the way of the shots hoping to block them. Three were shot I took one that would've hit the girl in the heart hitting my shoulder while another hit her shoulder and the other hit the monsters neck.

**uh Oh, dude: thanks I will take your advice kindly and will hope to improve in the future.**

**Guest person: I know**


	4. This one

**Chapter 4 shit will get interesting, also I forgot about Thalia sorry about that.**

They fell off the cliff I turned into a 16-year-old human wearing jeans and a hoodie still hiding my identity with the arrow still in my shoulder, I ripped it out and took a deep breath.

**Tell them who you are they are gonna need your help with the next quest **the fates told me, _do I have to, can't I just be unknown or just pop in and fight_ I asked **no** and I felt them leave. I then hear the boy running to the edge by me knowing full well he was planning to jump I grabbed him.

"don't jump, she's not dead you'd only be killing yourself no matter who your father is," I yell whispered, hearing one of the hunters walking up specifically, Zoe her stench rots in my nightmares (she really needs a shower she smells like fish and iron) she walked up to Perseus. (only son of Poseidon he has a salty sent)

"as sadly I'd have to admit he has a point," he turned around and yanking his arm away "Why would you care, you're the one that fucking shot her!" Perseus yelled "Don't speak to my leautineut in that tone _boy,_" Artemis replied, "And who the fuck are you?" Zoe tried to smack him but I caught her arm in time, Zoe glared at me "don't he's in distress, he means no disrespect" I reasoned "hunters set up camp here," I hear Artemis announced.

They quickly set up camp within a few minutes I sat by the fire with Nico, Percy, and Thalia. Bianca is with Artemis I was planning on telling them the truth after she wouldn't say yes. She knows I'm coming and I'm here despite her not knowing if I'm already here.

"So everyone here is a Demi-God?" Nico asks "no some of the hunters are nymphs, humans, or other humanoid creatures" I replied, I heard him say oh " so you're the son of Poseidon?" He said pointing at Perseus, "and the spear girl's the sky dude's daughter," I sniggered at that "and the invisible one is Athena the smart one" We nodded, Nico then look at me "who's your godly parent?" He asked me I shrugged " Well they aren't godly but they're the fates," I said Percy gaped and Nico started ranting. Then Artemis called Perseus and me up to her tent. I told Nico to show the satyr his mythomagic game away from the hunters.

Percy and I went to A tent as big as the owner's Ego tent. Were Zoe and Bianca was she went and sat down in her chair. I started to click my pen there was a desk in the middle with two chairs Zoe was standing by the exit while Bianca and Percy sat in the chair. I could hear where everything is, every person every piece of paper on her desk.

I stood leaning on a support beam behind Percy putting me in between him and Zoe, "Artemis what did you bring us here for," I asked, she glared at me I just stood there "well we wanted to ask you guys some questions," she said "okay," I replied, she starts with Percy talking about some General and great stirring. I quickly zoned out of that, "So Bianca do you want to join the hunt?" Artemis asked "Bianca think about who you are leaving Nico sitting outside waiting for his big sister to come back outside he still needs you," I said, "That's unwarranted _boy," _Zoe replied

"No just making sure she knows what she's leaving behind,"

"A brother that she takes care of? She needs to be free of responsibility,"

"Free," Bianca muttered like she's in a trance

"Yes, no stupid brothers to take care of no responsibility," Zoe said convincing her

"And all you have to do is swear yourself off boys to Artemis"

"No, she has to go to camp to train it's the only way," Perseus says

"Not the only way for girls," Zoe's said smugly

"We are the Hunters of Artemis,"

"They are Artemis's lapdogs they hunt monsters and Jack each other off," I said

"Watch what you say about us _boy_,"

"Or what are you gonna cut off my dick?" I ask

I could hear the steam coming out of her ears "So Bianca are you going to join us," Artemis asks, interrupting Zoe and I's very intimate moment. After a while of thinking "Think about it new family with no responsibility," Zoe whispers in her ear with her hands on her sides, Bianca shudders "yes," Bianca said firmly "Damn never thought you guys would stoop low enough to rely seducing maidens," I said with a smile, "you guys kina remind me on a certain gender," I said fake pondering tapping my chin, Zoe got in my face "watch you talk to us _boy_,"

"I think you should be more original. I heard the same threat 3 times today, maybe you should find something new?" I replied Zoe tried to slap me which I caught I looked at Bianca "I'm disappointed in you, thought you had more common sense, C'mon Percy I don't trust you alone with them, I said leading Percy out Zoe blocked us "Not yet I think we need to teach them a lesson," she said I got in her face "move," I could tell she shuddered a little but held her ground "I said move," I growled "no," she replied I pushed her out of the way while. Me and Percy walked out, she and the hunters pointed there Bows at us.

Well, I hope Apollo comes or something and protect the Percy Nico and the satyr. I grabbed Perseus's arm pulling him next to me this is when not having shields I was just happy that Nico was away. "C' mon guys we just wanted to leave and Zoe blocked us and Eskander is in a bad mood," Perseus rambled "That won't work, they wanted to do this all day," I told him "FIRE!," Zoe shouted I pulled Percy onto the ground my body covering his not getting hit since we're below crotch level.

I decided to turn back into a 5-year-old last time she saw this face "Mommy?" I said turning back Her face contorted in anger she fired an arrow which I caught I smiled "I'M ARTE- " I started to yell "STOP! hunt hunters stand, stand down," Zoe said stuttering the hunters put their bows down but arrows still knocked. Anyone will do anything if you push the right spots. I decided to go somewhere to cool down, I sat on the cliff.

I heard Thalia walking up to me "hey," She said "Hi," I replied, "hate the hunters too?" she asked "yeah," after a few minutes of comfortable silence "kinda sad, no matter how powerful you could be the Biblical God, yet you still can't save everyone," I said she just nodded sadly knowing I was talking about the girl "What was her name?" I asked "huh?" "The girl that hell of the cliff, her name?" I asked again "Annebth," She replied "Beautiful name, she was a brave girl," I said "Yeah," Thalia agreed

After a while, I decided I should walk I should check up on Perseus, Grover, and Nico. They were at the fire surrounded by some hunters at the campfire "What are you gonna do about it boy?" I heard a snarl from the leader Phoebe, damn does she always smells like a yeast infection? I walked up there 5 girls "Damn for a group of girls y'all do really stink," I said cheerfully, the leader snarled "go back to whatever you were doing before I put you in your place boy," this was gonna be fun "what if I make it easier for you," I asked closing my eyes, "See, now I can't see," I said.

Phoebe snarled and swung her knife at my neck overextending. I leaned away sticking out my foot making her stumble. She charged me again slashing and stabbing at me, I just dodged it all until I got tired she spun trying stabbing my heart and I leaned back and did that matrix shit and had a kick aiming at my dick. So I went back down leaning on my toes defying gravity. I got back up it all lasting under a second, she was fast I gotta admit that. She tried slashing me again and I caught her arm and punched her in the face with my other hand knocking her on her ass and took my dagger outputting it on her neck and I heard all the bows drawback.

"tap out," I growled she started to reek of fear and anger I felt her tap my arm. I took my knife off her neck and stepped back leaving her on the ground surprised. I walked over to Perseus, Grover, and Thalia "how'd you do that," Percy asked "I'm old and I learned a lot surviving that long," I replied leaving no room for questions. We sat there while Percy told me about some of the story's, claiming the fates hated him.

Had to hold back a laugh. Until Artemis "I'm gonna have to talk to you," "No," I replied "You will oBEy me boy I'm a-" She said somehow putting enfaces on boy incorrectly (like how the author can't spell emphasis right)

"goddess I know but sadly for you, I don't care. You are a prideful, sexist bitch that doesn't even care about the repercussions. What happened to the last boy that stumbled onto your camp?" I pretend to ask myself, "Oh yeah, he got caught by your bear traps screamed out in pain. What do you do?

You cut off his dick hung it on your wall like a fucking trophy turned him into a jackalope and fucking hunted him," I sat there waiting for a response "YOU DARE DISIDRESPECT ME BOY ALL THAT YOU MALES" She spat male like it was a cussword " DO IS HURT WOMAN AND MANIPULATE US TO GIVE UP OUR CHASTITY!" kinda ironic ain't it? "Funny how you complain about us hurting maidens when I took an arrow for one that would've killed one that you guys shot," I growled so that only she heard, obviously quite pissed at this point. I felt her glare on me until it let off " Apollo's coming to bring you to camp half-blood if the monster is who I think it is I have to do it alone to dangerous," "Well! it's time for me to leave bye," I announced before jumping off the cliff.

**End of the chapter I was gonna post sooner but I kept forgetting. *says in annoying exaggerated youtube voice* BUT YOU CAN'T FORGET TO REVIEW, SMASH THAT FAVORITE AND FOLLOW FOR UPDATES FANFICCERS SEE YOU NEXT UPLOAD! (goddamn I wanna kill myself)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 I'm gonna elaborate on Alex more I was thinking about her in, the last chapter but then it wouldn't go the way I wanted but whatevs hope it's good **

I was back on the chaotic land of Chaos. Cheesy ass name if you ask me. Damn creator of the universe couldn't think of a better name sounds like some RPG game. Back to the story It's been a week since the school, right now I was training pretty easy for me I didn't have any special abilities like Chaos's champ although she's the most powerful one here she has to work with like fifty fucking ability's although being the first Champion she was put to work during the beginnings of Greece after the others came before her. I hear her walk into the arena "would you like some sparing?" she asked I just nodded and walked to one side of the arena and she was at the other she wore a heavy cloak with a mask that scares people to hell she mostly relied on her powers and still able to handle herself without them pretty Bad-ass if you ask me.

I heard a 10-foot wall materialize across from me and it came rushing towards me. I dived out of the way and I heard it crash behind me. I then heard spikes coming at me, can't I get a fucking break. I dived again, feeling one of the spikes scrape my arm.

"wow you only have one move and you can't even use it properly," she said chuckling "haha," I replied standing up again "oh little Eskander got a booboo," she taunted while I smirked "take one of those spikes and shove it up your ass," I said, the nice woman laughed "I already did it feels great," she replied "you know you could watch, oh wait your blind do you want me to record a tape?" She said "okay, TMi let's get back to fighting," I said preparing to charge as she slammed her staff on the ground making the Arena shake before creating three big ass spikes and sending them going the speed of sound at me as ducked down and charged her. She raised a wall right in front of me.

I jumped over the top and got was about to overhead strike, when she blasted me across the arena and I groggily sat up "Do you have to do this every time?" I asked "It's fun watching you fly," she replied innocently

I just got up and charged her again I slid under a group of small spikes and when I got up close she sent me away with another small burst of energy but this time I just flew back a couple of feet away sliding on feet and looked back up as an anime character and ran back at her when I got into range stepped back to dodge a slice at her chest. I stepped back in her guard responding with a decapitation attempt with my other sword which she ducked under. I attempted to stab her which she caught using her _magic_ I tried fighting against it but she was too strong. She pushed me back making me stumble before taking my legs out from under me dropping my swords with the magic majiggy and threw spikes into the ground.

I rolled out of the way I swiftly got onto my feet and tackled her onto the ground we rolled on the ground wrestling until I finally got on top with me holding her army down sitting on her hips hopefully I don't get a boner right now "I win," I said, smirking. I suddenly got kissed my grip loosened and she managed to get on top her legs on my arm seriously is there any better pin positions we can use.

"I win," She said, "Did you kiss me?" I asked confused I could tell she was nervous. Her heartbeat was speeding up "I'm just teasing you," She exhaled in relief "Wanna get a drink?" she asked "sure," I replied "Great meet me there at 5," she said and walked off "what the fuck just happened," I muttered to myself until walking off

I was getting ready I already took a shower and was chewing some gum I put on some jeans and a T-shirt covered with a jacket "Okay Google," I said hearing a beep "What time is it," (not sponsored) "It's 4:40," Google said. Right on time, I thought to myself, I grabbed my cane and sunglasses walking to her room.

When I got there I knocked on the door. "Just a minute," She said I waited there for a minute until the door opened.

Alex POV:

I was putting on makeup when I hear a knock on my door. I can't be time yet, can it? I looked at the time and it was 4:55 Shit. "In a minute," I yelled I finished my makeup normally if we were alone, it wouldn't matter because he's blind but we're going out so I did the minimal. I put on my clothes black skinny jeans and a tank top, and some of my usual perfume just enough for me to smell good but not cause nose bleeds.

I opened the door and saw him there he wore a white T-shirt and jeans covered by a black jacket partly zipped up and held his cane in one hand it was wooden with a curved handle. "You look nice," I said he smiled, "You too," he replied I chuckled a little (AN: That's a sad ass joke) "ready?" I asked "wouldn't be here if I wasn't," he responded I smiled and touched his shoulder and teleported to earth.

We landed in an alleyway he landed on all fours "geez I'll never get used to that," he said getting up, I just laughed and grabbed his arm guiding him through people at a bar in California.

It was a normal bar mostly empty though except for the group of five obnoxious frat boys. We sat down at a high seat and a waiter came up she wore black skinny jeans and a tight T-shirt that had the name and logo on it. "Hi I'm Cindy I'll be your server tonight," she said handing us a menu "as you can see on special we have our special homemade burger and honey mustard wings. For the drinks we have Abt. 12 and Pale Ale. I'll be back to take your order," Cindy said "sure we'll have a pitcher some Pale Ale" I replied and left we talked for a little.

I had some errands to run for chaos and some pretty powerful crime Lords to help law enforcement with on different planet Chaos gave me a bunch of work as punishment I'm fine helping but I had close to zero free time He had to say something about my _public image_. And he talked to her about the hunters I know and understand what happened with I'm met complicated a lot of family drama which is normal when your dad was made of dust and mom has 500 different versions of her birth, including one from your dad's ribs.

Yeah, my family's one weird bunch. Cindy came walking down with pitcher and two glasses, "here you go," she said filling up our glasses "thankyou," I said she replied with no problem and left. We went back to talking, I was on my second cup when a person walked up. He had cargo shorts and a Polo shirt with his hair going to my right, medium to high build. "Hey, how are you doing?" He asked smiling arrogantly "Good not sleeping with you," I replied smugly listening to Eskanders' snigger. His pride hurt he glared at him

"What are you laughing at crippled?" He said scowling "I'm blind not crippled," Eskander said "what's the difference," the man asked Eskander "the difference is I can still walk to the bathroom," he replied getting up "Are you choosing me over some crippled anything he can do I can do better. How much does he lift? I can do 350 that dude can't even see what if you get mugged or something?," the fuck boy said arrogantly while Eskanders was still getting up his face darkened "Bro she doesn't want to sleep with you" Eskander said obviously getting annoyed "and I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we took out some trash," I told Eskanders getting the message.

I stood up and punched the guy in the face, Eskander's head twitches to the other's hearing them running over before holding the bottom and hooking it on his drink flinging it into a guys face kingsmen style. Two down three to go I ran up and the left guy tried punching me which I ducked under and uppercut him he flew up a foot and fell on his back.

I looked over at Esk. and he casually leaned out of a hunched before hitting his nose with the side of his fist. The guy stumbled back holding his nose, blood came out like a flood. The middle dude came up attempting to tacking which I stepped out of catching his arm flipping him. When he landed I knocked him out. I looked over and Eskander had blood on his shirt and a guy leaning on a table holdy thingy. With blood dripping down his nose on his shirt. "Was that necessary?" I asked him he looked at indifferently "didn't know he'd bleed so much," he replied. We just walked out I left her a 200$ tip for the troubles and we teleported back home.

**AN**

**So I'm not too sure I'ma be uploading this from here on I'ma rewrite it and put it on WattPAd my name is Mr. Salvos I just decided to rewrite hopefully it'll be better so comment with anything from insults or criticism and tips anything will help (except insults I know I'm terrible) so have fun and check that out It'll be out soon hopefully.**


End file.
